Rainy Days
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [InaSure] Ketika hujan turun, saat itulah aku dapat menemuimu.  #BlackWhiteOrangeBat


**Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine**

 **BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s).**

 **#BlackWhiteOrangeBat**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Inaho datang berziarah lagi ke makam kedua orang tuanya. Di sebelahnya, kakaknya, Yuki berusaha memberinya waktu meski Inaho sudah berdiri hampir satu jam di situ. Ia sedikit tak yakin ingin mengganggu kegiatan adiknya. Yuki pamit duluan karena hari mulai mendung, ingin segera mengangkat jemuran di rumah sebelum basah. Berhubung rumah mereka tak jauh dari area pemakaman ini. Ia cuma bilang agar Inaho segera pulang menyusulnya agar tak kehujanan.

Inaho masih berdiri di sana, tak bergeser selangkahpun. Bahkan saat rintik mulai terjatuh dari langit dan menjadi semakin deras, ia masih tetap kukuh berdiri walau seluruh tubuhnya sekarang menggigil kedinginan.

"Payung, Tuan?"

Seorang bocah seumurannya menawarkan sebuah payung biru untuknya. Inaho diam, tapi dia menoleh agar bisa melihat wujud si pemanggil. Rambutnya pirang pucat, dan matanya yang hijau itu berbinar indah.

"Ah, terima kasih." Inaho lalu memberinya sejumlah uang yang tersisa di kantung celananya.

"Senang bisa membantu. Apa perlu saya mengantar anda?"

"Tidak, terima kasih tawarannya."

"Jangan hujan-hujanan, anda bisa sakit, tuan."

Bocah itu tersenyum sebelum berbalik pergi, menawarkan payungnya pada orang lain, mungkin.

 _(Tapi sejauh Inaho melihat, hanya ada ia sendiri di sana)_

* * *

Lagi-lagi hujan.

Teru-teru bozu yang dibawa Inaho tidak mempan. Sebelum ujian, cuaca tak menentu dan sangat merepotkan. Ramalan cuaca pun bisa meleset. Seperti hari ini, dia terjebak karena tak membawa payung. Inaho berteduh di depan sebuah kedai makan.

"Payung, tuan?"

Inaho menoleh, melihat seorang remaja seumurannya menawarkan sebuah payung transparan untuknya.

"Aku tak buru-buru, lagipula sudah sore, aku ingin bersantai."

Wajahnya tertutupi poni di sebagian besar, namun Inaho tahu ia kecewa.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, tuan."

Ia permisi, lalu berteriak di trotoar, menawarkan payungnya kepada orang lain selain Inaho. Inaho menatap punggungnya, merasa pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

* * *

Hujan.

Inaho terpaksa menunggu hingga sedikit reda karena tidak tahu ramalan cuaca bisa berubah secepat ini. Tadi pagi televisi mengatakan cuaca akan cerah seharian —ya, manusia tidaklah sempurna dan Inaho memakluminya. Usai berbelanja di supermarket, ia menunggu di teras depan sambil menenteng kantung plastik belanjaannya. Tampaknya hujan hari ini akan sedikit lebih lama.

"Payung, tuan?"

Atensi Inaho teralihkan. Ia melihat lelaki sepantaran dirinya menawarkan sebuah payung untuknya sementara dirinya sendiri mengenakan jas hujan terusan berwarna biru muda.

"Ah, kau sangat membantu."

Inaho merogoh sakunya untuk mencari uang, dan pemuda itu setia menunggu diberi upah. Inaho tak punya pilihan lain, kan? Menunggu lama juga kakinya akan pegal.

Ia tampak bahagia ketika Inaho memberikan uangnya. Pemuda berhelai pucat itu lalu tersenyum sembari berterimakasih sebelum kembali berlari mencari rezeki.

Inaho menatap punggung pemuda yang kian menjauh itu. Ia menyeberang jalan dan kembali menawarkan payungnya untuk yang lain di antara derasnya rinai hujan.

* * *

Inaho sekarang berusia di kisaran dua puluh ke atas, dan ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan properti sekarang. Tempat kerjanya ada di lantai sepuluh dan ia harus naik lift sekitar beberapa menit dari lantai dasar.

Pekerjaan Inaho tak terlalu rumit, ia hanya membantu mengurus surat-surat dan sejenis itu. Tiap hari ia bisa pulang sesuka hati asal pekerjaannya selesai.

 _Tapi, macet itu menyebalkan_.

Inaho merasa kedinginan di tengah kedinginan ini.

Seperti saat ini, ia harus terjebak di kerumunan kendaraan lainnya. Perutnya sudah keroncongan, tolonglah. Inaho sampai tak bisa melihat sumber macetnya, mungkin akan menunggu waktu lama. Inaho duduk dengan setengah melamun. Hingga setengah jam, kendaraannya bahkan belum bergerak sesenti pun.

Inaho menoleh ke arah kaca jendela. Mungkin ada pemandangan bagus yang bisa menghiburnya.

Ia melihat pemuda itu di sana. Di antara deretan mobil. Sepertinya ia berteriak untuk menawarkan payungnya.

Tanpa sadar Inaho tersenyum melihatnya.

* * *

.

Gereja mulai ramai menjelang siang. Deretan kursi terlihat penuh. Dan di sinilah Inaho, untuk menghadiri pernikahan temannya, Klancain. Ia menikah dengan mantan gebetan Inaho, Asseylum. Inaho duduk di deret kursi paling depan, tepat di sebelah saudara Asseylum yang bernama Lemrina. Inaho tak mengucapkan banyak kata selain selamat kepada kedua mempelai. Begitu acara selesai, semua langsung bubar. Inaho duduk di depan pintu gereja seperti orang bodoh hingga sore menjelang.

Ramalan cuaca hari ini tidak salah. Rintik air hujan perlahan turun, dan Inaho masih berdiam diri di sana. Menatap pemandangan serta menikmati petrichor yang mendadak menyeruak indera penciumannya.

Ia seharusnya tidak datang hari ini bila ia tahu bahwa ini hanya akan melukai hatinya.

Inaho berdiri. Dengan niat akan berlari menembus hujan saja. Salahnya juga menolak tumpangan yang ditawarkan oleh teman-temannya tadi. Inaho tidak menyesal, tentu saja.

Ia terus berjalan hingga seluruh tubuhnya mulai basah. Air menuruni hingga ujung helai rambutnya, menjadikannya lepek. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah hingga tak sengaja kakinya terperosok pada sebuah lubang yang untungnya tak terlalu dalam.

 _Ah, hari ini ia sial sekali._

Inaho berhasil membebaskan diri, namun tak merasakan sentuhan air hujan lagi. Penasaran, ia menoleh, melihat pemuda berhelai pucat itu memayungi dirinya.

"Butuh payung, tuan?"

* * *

 **Putih — kedamaian**

 **Hitam — kekuatan**

* * *

A/N : gue sebenernya bingung mau dibawa kemana hubungan ki— maksudnya mau dibawa kemana cerita ini karena terinspirasi dari ama no jaku dan kalian tau kan ama no jaku videonya nggantung o)—(. Jadi di sini kubikin sesimpel mungkin #emanggakbakatkamumah.

Thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
